Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly relates to an unlocking method and an electronic device using the unlocking method.
Description of Related Art
For a mobile device with a touch screen, after being idle for a period of time, the mobile device automatically turns off the screen display function of the touch screen. When the user turns on the screen again, the mobile device enters a screen lock mode. In the screen lock mode, most of the touch operations are deactivated to prevent the user from executing an undesired operation due to unintentional touch on the screen. In other words, in the screen lock mode, the mobile device only responds to a preset unlock operation.
Common unlock operations include slide to unlock, password input unlock, geometric connection unlock, fingerprint recognition unlock, and facial recognition unlock, for example. Password input unlock and geometric connection unlock are more complicated unlock procedures. Fingerprint recognition unlock and facial recognition unlock may not be always successful due to erroneous recognition. Therefore, slide to unlock, which is relatively simple and convenient, is still the most commonly used unlocking method. However, the position of the unlock object displayed on the screen is fixed. For a user who has smaller hands or uses mobile devices with larger screens, it may not be easy to complete the unlock operation with one hand.